The One's At University
by LostPipersChild
Summary: Set before the breaking of the Will, the Days are at the University of Magic, unaware that they will one day rule the domains. The foundations of the schisms and aliances were formed here. Follows the loose plot of Friends the tv series.


Author's Notes – Because there are seven days and six friends, some of the characters swap places from time to time, although it should be fairly easy to follow the story line. The plot doesn't quite follow Friends, as the relationships between the Days and their personalities don't quite conform either. Roughly for the first chapter at least, here's how it goes,

Sunday – Chandler

Saturday – Monica

Friday – Phoebe

Thursday – Ross

Wednesday – Rachel

Tuesday – Joey (and also sometimes Ross)

Monday – Well, he sort of just alternates between Joey and the guy that hangs around the fringes and no one's quite sure what he's doing there.

The One Saturday Gets A New Roommate

Saturday, Tuesday, Friday, Monday and Sunday were sitting in their favourite coffee house in the Upper House when it all began to go downhill. They were quite used to being the Architects favourite denizens by now thank you very much. Unlike most of the other denizens in the House, they didn't really have jobs as such, they had been experiments. That is until the Architect had suddenly announced that she wanted them all to train in the magical university. They had been quite perplexed, particularly when she packed off her eldest son Sunday to join them. They had been there for nearly a year and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Or so they thought.

"Really there's nothing to tell!" Saturday was saying as the others pestered her. Monday snorted.

"Come on! You're going out with the guy, there's got to be something wrong with him!"

"Its not even a real date." said Saturday after jabbing him sharply between the ribs. "Its just two people going out for dinner and not having sex."

"Sounds like a date to me." muttered Sunday from behind his newspaper. As the baby of the group, he didn't get out much.

Thursday slouched in with a dejected expression on his face.

"Hi." he said bitterly as he slumped down onto the sofa.

"This guy says hello and it makes me want to kill myself!" said Tuesday, shaking his head. The others ignored him and called on Thursday for an explanation.

"Dawn kicked me out." he muttered darkly. Each of the Days had three principle servants to be at their beck and call, to fulfil all their whims and fancies. This included filling in for blind dates. Thursday had been going out with Monday's Dawn, _had_. Friday squinted at Thursday and then started plucking investable thing away from around his head.

"Friday stop!" he cried irritably, batting her hand away. "Stop cleansing my aura!"

"Oh but,"

"No just leave my aura alone!"

There was silence for a while before Thursday asked,

"Dawn says I'm too uptight, that's not true is it?" asked Thursday. The others all looked away awkwardly and his eyes flashed.

"Well answer me!" he growled furiously and Tuesday raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're really mellow." said Tuesday sarcastically. Thursday wasn't very good at recognising this form of whit and he waved a hand at Tuesday in defeat. Then he leant back and groaned,

"It's not fair! I, I just want to be in a relationship again!"

At this point the doors of the coffee house opened and a very thin and pretty denizen in full naval gear rushed in. All the days looked up in surprise as she ran over to the counted.

"And I just want a million roundels!" cried Tuesday hopefully.

"Hi, I'm looking Saturday?" said the woman to the denizen behind the counter. Saturday rose and frowned in confusion.

"Wednesday? Is that you?" she asked and the woman turned in relief.

"Oh my Architect, Saturday! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Honey what are you doing here? I thought you were still training to be an Admiral in the fleet."

"I was!" cried Wednesday, dropping into the last place on the sofa and closing her eyes like she'd had a very exhausting morning. "But, oh everything's gone wrong! I don't know what to do anymore! Nothing makes sense!"

"Can I get you some coffee?" asked the waitress.

"De-caff." said Saturday firmly as she perched on the arm of the sofa and rubbed Wednesdays back in a supportive way.

"Everyone, you remember Wednesday? You know that other Day the Architect made?"

Everyone nodded vaguely. Wednesday was the only Day to decline the Architect's offer of a university course, preferring instead to stay on in the Border Sea, her home domain. They didn't see much of her since she was forever cruising the oceans. The coffee came and she started explaining her predicament art top speed.

"So there I was on the deck of the _Flying Mantis_ and I see this seagull land on the water. So I'm watching it for a while, then it occurs to me that I'm more excited about seeing this seagull than I am about taking my Admiral exams! I don't want to be an Admiral, it's just so boring! All they do is captain merchant ships, they never go anywhere because they want to, and they're always following orders! I don't want to follow orders for the rest of eternity!"

"Uh, right, but what's mother going to say when she finds out you ditched your fleet?" asked Sunday, who never lost an opportunity to remind everyone that he was the son of the Architect. Wednesday's shoulder slumped and she stared off into space in despair.

"I suppose I'll have to call her." she said unenthusiastically.

/

/

/

"Mistress, Mis—Mistress please just listen to me!" cried Wednesday. She had been on the phone for over half an hour and she was pacing up and down the kitchen of the apartment Saturday and Friday shared. The other Days were pretending to be going through their recent lecture notes whilst actually eavesdropping. Wednesday put a hand to her forehead in a flustered manner.

"Mistress, all my life I've been the stupid Day! I've been the university reject!"

She paused as the Architect said something on the other end of the line and then scowled.

"Well I don't want to the wall-flower anymore!"

Another pause.

"What? No! No I don't want you to buy me flowers! I – It's a metaphor Mistress!"

Yet another pause.

"That's what I'm saying! I don't want you to support me anymore! Well, maybe I'll just stay here with Saturday!"

Everyone looked around at Saturday.

"Well I think we've established she's staying here with Saturday." she said matter-of-factly.

Just a few minutes later Wednesday was sucking air in and out of a paper bag.

"Honey don't worry, this is good for you! Living independently. You can't live off the Architect for ever!" said Saturday bracingly.

"I know that's why I was taking the stupid well-paid Admirals job!" moaned Wednesday. "Oh what am I doing?! I can't handle living alone!"

"You won't be alone." said Tuesday, sliding over and smiling. "Me, Sunday and Monday live right across the hall so you have any trouble, you come straight to us."

Friday clipped him around the ear.

"Tuesday she's having a panic attack! Stop hitting on her!"

Wednesday got up and resumed her pacing. Sunday checked his pocket watch absently.

"Well, not that this isn't loads of fun, I have to get going. I have a tutoring session soon."

Wednesday watched him gather his things in a briefcase.

"So, you all go to the university?" she asked uncertainly.

"Um, yes?" said Monday. "That's how we, you know, pay for things? The Architect gives us a loan for being here."

"Right…maybe I should join." Wednesday mused.

"Maybe you should." agreed everyone.


End file.
